Spitta
"Please, you have to stop him! That snake is crazy! I don't want to unleash The Great Devourer! I'm a snake, not food!" - Spitta to the Ninja Spitta is a Soldier-ranked Serpentine of the Venomari tribe. His head and arms are dark green, while his torso and legs are lime green. He is said to produce excessive amounts of Venomari Venom from his fangs, to the point where it actually becomes a hindrance for him and his allies. To remedy this, Spitta uses the special vials produced by his General to store his excess venom, which he sells to his fellow Venomari to ensure that they do not run out of venom in battle. History NOTE:' 'In order to fill out the Serpentine ranks, multiple copies of several Serpentine characters appear in the cartoon (with the exception of the Generals). As such, any notable appearances of a Venomari Soldier will be placed here, for convenience. Can of Worms Spitta was among the Venomari when they were released from their tomb by Pythor P. Chumsworth. The Anacondrai General then had the Venomari hide in the acid lakes of the Toxic Bogs, in order to ambush the Ninja when they came to investigate the tomb. When Jay and Kai arrived at the tomb, the latter was startled by a purple bog frog behind the tomb entrance. The frog hopped off of the island and on to the top of Spitta's head, barely poking out of the acid. Moments later, Spitta leaped out of the acid and spat his venom into Kai's face, effectively incapacitating the red ninja while the rest of his brethren emerged. Cole and Zane arrived as the Venomari joined the Constrictai and Pythor in surrounding the Ninja, with Pythor snatching the Sacred Flute from Zane's hands as he tried to play it. The Ninja were forced onto a small log in an acid lake, which rapidly began to sink, and several Venomari Soliders were seen among the Serpentine laughing at their plight. However, a mysterious samurai appeared to pull the Ninja to safety, shortly before routing the snakes with a giant robot suit. Following this defeat, Spitta and his brethren gathered in the subway tunnels of Ninjago City, where Pythor implored the Serpentine tribes to put aside their differences and unite as one. Talks broke down when the Ninja arrived and threw insults among the Serpentine, although they were eventually found out. The Serpentine's pursuit of their foes was stymied after Zane froze the tunnels with his Shurikens of Ice, leaving Spitta and the others skidding and slipping as the Ninja escaped on a Snowmobile. The Snake King A Venomari Soldier joined several Scouts and a group of Fangpyre in attacking Samurai X in an underground cavern. The samurai's mech swatted them all away with a single swipe of its sword, moments before Cole could join the battle. Spitta and the rest of the Serpentine were summoned to the City of Ouroboros after Pythor uncovered it in the Sea of Sand, hearing that there was going to be a fight. Once all of the snakes were present, one Venomari Soldier demanded to see "the big show", prompting Pythor to challenge the other four Generals to a Slither Pit for their staffs - and with them, supreme leadership of the Serpentine. With some covert help from Skales, Pythor used the Sacred Flute to subdue his opponents, and Spitta joined the Serpentine as a whole in bowing to their new master. Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing To ensure that the Ninja could not interfere with the search for the final Fangblade, Pythor had the Serpentine dig a network of tunnels connecting all of the tombs together, with the Constrictai Tomb being enlarged into a massive underground fortress. While most of the snakes - including Pythor's search party - used these tunnels, a Venomari Soldier opted to wander aboveground. This would prove to be a mistake, as the soldier was quickly accosted by the Ninja while running along a street in Ninjago City, ending up pinned in an alley and threatened by all four of his foes. When asked about Pythor's location, the soldier revealed that Pythor was tracking the final Fangblade halfway across the world, leaving the Ninja helpless to catch up to him. The snake's gloating about the imminent release of the Great Devourer turned to hysteria after Zane noted that the Serpentine were at just as much risk of being devoured as anyone else, and he began frantically begging the Ninja to find a way to stop Pythor's plot. When the Ninja eventually tracked down the other three Fangblades to the Serpentine's lair, they launched an all-out attack on the fortress to steal the artifacts before Pythor returned. In the resulting battle, one Venomari Soldier was hit by Cole's Triple Tiger Sashay after the Black Ninja shimmied out of Skalidor's coils. Another soldier managed to hit Zane with a dose of venom, only for the Nindroid to use his Falcon Vision to fight on unhindered. Fortunately for the Serpentine, the Ninja triggered a cage trap near the base of the fortress, allowing the snakes to easily disarm them as Pythor arrived with the final Fangblade. The Rise of The Great Devourer A Venomari Soldier was seen playing cards with a Hypnobrai Soldier on the Serpentine Train when Jay burst into the room. Before any of the Serpentine occupants could attack, the Blue Ninja used his Spinjitzu to knock them out of the train's windows. Day of The Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates vs Ninja Double Trouble Ninjaball Run The Day Ninjago Stood Still Spitta was present for Skales' coronation as the new Snake King, and cheered with the other Serpentine at their new leader's plan to bury Ninjago City from underground. During the digging expedition, however, the snakes stumbled upon an impenetrable wall which seemed to display an image of Skales himself. When the Hypnobrai General examined the wall, he inadvertantly opened it, allowing the Serpentine to find a massive tomb filled with strange statues. As the snakes examined the statues, one Venomari Soldier mimicked their pose, quipping to a nearby Hypnobrai Soldier that he was "a stiff". The situation went downhill after the statues were reanimated by the Devourer's venom leaking from above. In the resulting fight, the Stone Army proved immune to everything the Serpentine threw at them, with the venom spit of several Venomari Soldiers being deflected by their weapons. After being soundly trounced, Spitta could only watch as the Stone Army left the tomb, sealing the Serpentine inside. Ninjago.com Bio Although the Venomari's greatest assets are their teeth, which produce the venom, Spitta has a bit of a problem. Because of his very fine and very large teeth, he literally can't keep his mouth shut, so he drools and leaks venom all the time. Leaking venom is not an admirable trait for a Venomari, and besides that, it's just not practical. But Spitta has found a way to take advantage of his condition: he collects and stores the excess venom in vials invented by Acidicus. That way he can sell it to others of his tribe who, at times, may have limited venom production. It's a win-win situation. Trivia *Spitta's name may be a play on the word "Spitter." *He has a similar headmold to Mezmo. Set Appearances *9569 Spitta *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider Gallery spitta.com.png|Spitta on the Ninjago website Spitta_mace.png|Spitta's minifigure spitta with other spittas.png Spitta is Spitting ep.5.png Venomari on roaller coaster ep.8.png|Spitta on a Mega Monster Amusement Park rollercoaster Venomari ep.11.png Guys vs spitta.png Stcards.png|Mezmo and Spitta playing a card game Spittainbog.jpg 185px-SpittaSpittingVenom.png Spitta11.png Category:Serpentine Soldiers Category:Venomari Category:Serpentine Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Soldiers Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Evil Category:Enemies